Two Worlds Collide
by KurtandBlaineGleek
Summary: Fine line between reality and show time. What happens when the Glee cast find themselves one by one, replacing their characters and their characters taking up in the real world? Please R&R. Rating for precautionary measures.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Are you guys sure we should be here this late at night?" Kurt Hummel asked as he carefully folded his legs Indian style on the floor of the choir room of McKinley High, looking around at his fellow members of New Directions. Finn Hudson, Kurt's stepbrother cocked an eyebrow at him as he watched his girlfriend Rachel Berry light a candle in the middle of the circle. "I mean, the halls are dark and it's Halloween. This is really creeping me out guys." Finn shook his head.

"Relax Kurt. We'll be fine. I've never seen you so worked up before. You seemed all for it when we discussed doing this together after glee practice," Finn said, watching Rachel light yet another candle.

Noah "Puck" Puckerman looked up from where he was gently strumming a guitar, closing himself out to the others for a few moments. "Yeah Kurt," he said, jumping into the conversation. "What gives dude?" Kurt frowned disapprovingly.

"You know I hate it when you call me that," he said. Puck shrugged and returned to strumming his guitar. Kurt's eyes roamed around the rest of the group. To his left sat his boyfriend Blaine Anderson. Finn was on his right. Rachel sat on Finn's other side. Puck was next to her. Lauren Zizes was on his other side. Mike Chang sat next to Lauren, his girlfriend Tina Cohen-Chang next to him. Quinn Fabray sat next to her and Sam Evans was next to Quinn. Mercedes Jones, Kurt's other best friend besides Blaine, was on Sam's other side. Santana Lopez was next to her, her hand holding that of Brittany Pierce. Rounding them off with the wheels of his chair firmly planted between Blaine and Brittany was Artie Abrams.

There was something unsettling tonight about breaking into the school to tell ghost stories in their choir room. Though like Finn had mentioned, Kurt had been all for it originally. Now, the boy just had a really odd feeling, and it wasn't a good one. He swallowed and shook his head. Rachel had finished lighting candles and was smoothing her plaid skirt. The others were looking at Kurt curiously, waiting for him to say something. Should he tell them that he had a bad feeling about the night? He decided not to. No need to worry his friends with silly feelings. But he had a feeling, they weren't going to let up. The feelings, not his friends.

**xxx**

"Ouch! Damnit!" spat Darren Criss as he stumbled into something on the set in the dark. "Chris! Are you sure this is a good idea?" he shouted ahead to a man dressed in a geeky t-shirt and loose fitting jeans. The man, Chris Colfer, glanced over his shoulder, hair loosely hanging in his face. He gave Darren an odd look but didn't say anything. Darren was slightly puzzled. Chris was his friend, and his co-star but he would have suspected himself of coming up with this spastic idea before he ever would have thought Chris would. There was something strange burning in his friend's eyes.

Darren momentarily forgot to move as he watched Chris's backside in front of him until he felt two hands on his back. "Don't stand there like a statue man," a voice said from behind him. Darren looked over his shoulder at Mark Salling, the actor who played Puck on Glee. Behind him were the collective members of most of the rest of the cast, mainly the ones who played the members of the club.

"What is going through Chris's head?" asked Amber Riley, the actress who played Mercedes as she came up from behind Mark, cutting Darren off before he could apologize for stopping short. Darren looked at her and shrugged. He staggered over a cable, one he had just tripped over and banged into the wall, which was why he had declared ouch earlier. What the hell they were doing on the set he didn't know. Amber was watching ahead, to where Chris could only be seen rounding a corner, watching the youngest member of the cast, who played Kurt with a worried expression.

"Come on," Darren finally said. "I know he's heading for the choir room set but if we don't catch up, he's going to get impatient waiting for us." Mark and Amber exchanged glances but nodded all the same. Darren was careful in the dark as he stepped over more cables, walking through the set as quickly as he could to catch up to Chris, who he was quite sure was probably already in the choir room.

**xxx**

Kurt was suddenly overcome by a strange uncomfortable feeling that sent shivers crawling up his spine. The others failed to notice as Rachel was passing around a hat that had numbers written on paper. These numbers were meant to designate in which order they'd be telling stories. Kurt, personally, felt it was more fun just to wing it but that didn't matter much. There was one person who caught his shiver, Blaine. And that may have only been because his boyfriend was clutching Kurt's hand. The teenager looked at him with concern.

"Kurt love," Blaine whispered. Kurt looked over at him, his eyes twinkling with a strange mix of both love and fear. "Are you okay?" Kurt swallowed. Should he tell him? Should he tell Blaine that this weirdness was shrinking in around him? Even though Blaine was the love of his life, Kurt feared that he wouldn't believe him and so finally, he shrugged and nodded, trying to give off the indication that he was fine. Blaine didn't look convinced but Kurt was grateful that he didn't press for more information. Instead, Blaine used his free hand to smooth out some of the wrinkles in the jeans Kurt was wearing, an action that brought a brief smile to Kurt's face. Blaine smiled back at him. There was love there all right.

The pale boy tried to shrug off the odd feelings but they weren't going away and it only got worst when he could swear he was hearing voices. Kurt raised his eyes to the ceiling and only came back around when the hat with the numbers was sort of forced into his chest, briefly winding him. "Rachel be careful with that!" he spat, ignoring the voices for a moment. She frowned at him.

"Sorry Kurt but I had to get your attention. We can't waste time watching you daydream," she said. Kurt glared at her. He sat still for a moment before just standing up and walking over to one of the chairs in the room, sitting down upon it instead. "Kurt what are you doing?" Rachel asked in a bit of irritation. He folded his arms across his chest, turned his head away, and ignored her. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Well, if he doesn't want to join in that's his problem. Everyone have a number?"

**xxx**

When Darren and the others finally reached the choir room set, Chris stood in the middle of it, tapping his foot, arms folded across his chest. "Well, took you all long enough." Darren threw the others a worried glance. Why did Chris seem to be in such a bad mood for some reason? He was acting completely out of character for himself. Hell, he wasn't even acting in character for Kurt, which though he denied it, he sometimes had a tendency to do even off set. Darren was quite sure that sometimes, their characters personalities rubbed off on them and they had a tendency to naturally react the way their characters would. That was how they knew they were well acquainted with the characters they played on the show.

Darren was the first to reach him and he put his hands on Chris's shoulders in concern. "Chris, are you okay? You seem a bit…off tonight." Chris sighed and dropped his arms, eyes falling to the floor. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up a bit in a way that would have caused Kurt to probably emit a girlish scream of horror, prompting him to squeal about what Chris had done to their hair.

"I don't know Darren. I've just been kind of snippy and on edge all night. A part of me was even telling me to call it off. But I want to do this. It would be awesome." He shook his head and turned away from Darren. He walked over to one of the chairs and sat down in it.

That was when things got weird. Chris sat in that chair and almost immediately, his body sort of began to shudder. Darren ran to him, followed by Amber, Mark, and Ashley Fink, the actress who played Lauren. The rest of them stood in the room looking horror struck. Dianna Agron had wrapped her arms around Cory Monteith. Lea Michele was the closest to the foursome surrounding Chris and her mouth was hanging open. Harry Shum Jr. who played Mike was wide-eyed, as was Jenna Ushkowitz. Chord Overstreet stood behind them flanked by Naya Rivera and Heather Morris. Kevin McHale was shaking his head rather violently. None of them had any idea what was going on with Chris and fear rose as it seemed that Darren, Amber, Mark, and Ashley were not having any luck fixing it.

**xxx**

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered in a weak sounding voice. And rather than just Blaine looking over at him, the whole lot of them did. Kurt was looking down at himself. There was an odd white-blue light surrounding his thin frame in the chair. Blaine leapt up from the floor and rushed to his aide. But just as he reached out a hand to grab hold of his boyfriend's arm, intending to pull him out of the chair and into his arms, the light got brighter. It blinded him and he stumbled backward, tripping over his feet only to be caught by Puck who was staring at the light surrounding their friend.

"What the hell is happening to him?" Finn spat out, nerves ripping all over his body. Who could blame him? Kurt was his brother and he cared about him just like if he was his blood brother, which he wasn't because they were only brothers by marriage. Finn watched in terror. Blaine was put back on his feet by Puck and his screech of Kurt's name was so loud that people barely registered it. The light was growing brighter still. Finn was backing toward the door. He grabbed Rachel's arm on his way toward it.

Rachel blinked for the first time in several moments seeming to gather into what was really going on. "Finn!" she shouted, trying to tug her arm free. "Finn no! What are you doing? We can't just leave him!" Finn stared at her agape for a moment. Since when did Rachel honestly care what was happening to Kurt? He didn't want to leave his brother. He was his brother. He was family! Burt would kill him if something happened to Kurt on his watch but there was a gut wrenching feeling that he wasn't going to be able to stop this.

Screaming filled the room and no one knew whose it was because it seemed that they had all opened their mouths at once. The bright light had now grown so large they couldn't even see the chairs that were surrounding Kurt's. Kurt himself was completely void of view. Than, there was a rumbling noise, followed by a blast at which it seemed the blinding light exploded, filling the room. They all had a split second's view of it before everything went black.

**xxx**

Back in the reality, Darren, Amber, Mark, and Ashley were knocked heavily off their feet, sent flying through the air and smashed into a wall. An earthquake erupted right on the set and the rest of the actors were knocked to the floor. They all blacked out…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Chris was the first one to open his eyes sometime later. It was the middle of the night. He could tell that because it was still very dark in the place. The second thing he noticed was that he was still in the choir room. Dark forms were lying all over the place. He was still in the chair. Everything seemed to be the same. But then he noticed something slightly odd. Narrowing his eyes he was able to make out, but only slightly, the forms of candles on the floor. They'd been snuffed by the incident. He wasn't surprised at that but he didn't remember anyone setting up candles. And then something else of odd proportions registered.

Was that actually a real classroom ceiling above his head? He blinked.

His eyes had to be playing tricks on him. He'd pictured this all as real so many times that he was dreaming that it was real. But he didn't feel like he was dreaming. He patted himself down. He still looked like himself. He was still wearing what he had been when he'd entered the choir room set. That was another oddity. There were no cables, no cameras, no stage lighting fixtures anywhere. It was beginning to appear that now, this was not a set. It was a real choir room. One that matched replica exactly to the choir room set for McKinley. Chris blinked again.

"What the hell?" he muttered quietly. Groaning met his ears. He looked in front of him as one of the forms on the floor, the one that was nearest to him started to stir and Chris's eyes started to adjust. It looked like… "Darren?" he asked but found it suddenly very odd that while it was no doubt Darren's face he was looking it, it was not exactly Darren's appearance. No, the guy he was looking at was more like Darren when he was in character for shooting a scene. He was looking at Darren as Blaine but not Darren. What the hell?

The Darren/Blaine figure sat up rubbing his head. He looked right at Chris. "Kurt!" he shouted. Oh holy sweet hell. Had he really just called him Kurt? Chris stared at him in disbelief. "Kurt, baby are you okay?" Darren/Blaine went on. Chris watched him scramble to his feet and rush forward, laying a hand upon his cheek. It was then that Darren/Blaine seemed to adjust to what he was looking at. "Kurt, what the hell are you wearing? That's not you at all!" he stated quickly.

Chris opened his mouth to say something only to feel an intense pain crowd his head suddenly. He clamped his hands to his temples and cried out. Dar-Blaine as he was now quite certain it was enwrapped him in his arms, cradling him. Memories shoved themselves into Chris's head with a painful force. But they were all Kurt's memories. Memories of Kurt's life, things that may have happened between the scenes shown in Glee. Of course, Chris had always thought about the moment before to cover what Kurt may have been doing before his next scene took place. Figure out what happened during times between shots. He had to have a real life. But wait, why was he getting Kurt's memories? That part suddenly didn't matter and as the pain subsided, Chris knew what he had to do. He had to play along with whatever this was. He would tell someone soon, he hoped but not now. These memories were going to help him be Kurt in a world that only Kurt knew.

"I told you I had a bad feeling about doing this," he said, riding on a memory that told him everything that had just happened in the moments before. He remembered that Kurt and the New Directions had crashed the school. It was Halloween and they were planning to sit in the choir room and tell ghost stories. Rachel had brought the candles. She had lit them. But she and Kurt had had a bit of a spat. No surprise there.

Blaine looked at him, concern written all over his face. Chris knew that his co-star Darren was straight. But this was not Darren. This was _Blaine_. And though he wouldn't admit it, he was kind of glad for that.

**xxx**

Kurt blinked his eyes open. What had happened? What was that white-blue light? Where was he? He remembered feeling some kind of odd pull, something that reminded him of how J.K. Rowling had described apparition in the Harry Potter verse. Wait no, not apparition. Traveling by port key. Yeah, that was it. It had sort of felt like what he imagined that to be like, given the description.

The place he was in looked like the choir room, but than, at the same time it didn't. It actually appeared to be missing the ceiling. There were cables on the ground everywhere, cameras in a corner, and lighting fixtures above his head that reminded him of the lights on the stage in the auditorium. Was this some kind of joke? What was going on? "Finn?" he called out in a quiet voice. "Finn, come on, this isn't funny dude." Dude, a word Kurt had rarely ever used if at all. It was so informal.

His breath caught in his throat as one of the shapes he noticed in the darkness was starting to move. This seemed like just the scenario that Finn might come up with to scare the living hell out of Kurt. Hadn't he been worried sick that something bad was going to happen? This was something bad all right and Kurt swallowed a lump that was forming in his throat. He was going to kill Finn when he got his hands on him. But then, something registered right at the moment. The shape was moving more and Kurt heard a sound that seemed somewhat of a groan. He swallowed a second lump. What was going on?

Trying to ignore the shape, which he was taking now to be a person, Kurt's eyes went back up to the no ceiling and that was when he wondered how the hell Finn could have gotten the ceiling off the choir room. Something told him than, that Finn didn't do it. Finn wasn't responsible for this cruel joke and he had a feeling no one else was either. But if not his friends, who was?

Arms went around his torso and he hugged himself tightly. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. He was scared out of his mind and frankly that was saying something. Where was if he not in his choir room? Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt saw the shape sit up and he froze, breath catching in his throat. Dear God, who was that? It didn't help when the shape scrambled to their feet and ran over to him, one hand placing itself on his arm and Kurt looked up wildly into a face that looked like Blaine's exactly. But the rest of the person looked nothing like Blaine normally did. His hair wasn't gelled and he was wearing more masculine casualty clothes, t-shirt and jeans basically. And his hand was calloused. Blaine didn't have calloused hands. Kurt shrank away.

"Chris? Chris, are you all right?" the Blaine-like figure said. Who the hell was Chris? Kurt stared wide-eyed at the man like he thought he'd been hit over the head with a ten-foot pole or something. "Chris stop, you're scaring me!" Kurt was relieved when the man took a few steps back and looked him over, jaw dropping. "Chris, why are you dressed like Kurt all of a sudden?"

Kurt froze again. What little color he had left in his cheeks drained out. He took a deep breath and tried to put himself together. This man knew of him. It sounded like it anyway. "Who's Chris? I'm Kurt," he said in a rather quiet voice and the man stared at him incredulously. This was not going to be a very pretty picture. Kurt could tell that just from looking at the other's reaction.

**xxx**

Blaine was staring at Chris as though he wasn't entirely sure that he was all right. The actor looked down at himself again and bit his lip. How the hell was he supposed to come off as Kurt if he was dressed as himself? He blinked his eyes several times, pulling at the clothes and feigning disgust, something he knew that Kurt would do in this situation. But he had no explanation as to how Kurt would have come to be dressed like that. He decided the best thing he could do right now was to throw caution to the wind. He wasn't ready to tell Blaine the truth. You try telling someone that they're just a fictional character in a television show in the real world and have them believe you. Even if he had the proof that would make it all the more true, Chris was sure that would fail until he'd thought it through properly. So for now, he had to get off with pretending to be Kurt.

"Blaine, I don't know what happened, or how I came to be in these horrid clothes, but go find my locker. I should have a change of clothes in there," he said, displaying such a Kurt-like reaction to the whole thing, he thought it would have even fooled the real cast. Another voice broke the silence and Chris looked over to see that Finn, the real Finn was getting to his feet, groaning and rubbing the back of his head.

"You keep clothes in your locker overnight Kurt?" he asked. He didn't seem to be phased by the fact that Kurt didn't really seem to be Kurt. Chris, wracking his brain for the memories that had just filled it glowered at Finn. He had a feeling that if the real Kurt had been here, he would have blamed everything on his stepbrother. The giant boy took a few steps back and settled into a startled silence.

That was when another thought crossed the actor's mind. If he was here in Kurt's world, where the hell was Kurt? He gulped. _Oh God no_, he thought to himself. _Please don't tell me Kurt is with the cast!_ But the realization was almost an uncanny definite for Chris. If he was here in the fictional world created by Ryan Murphy as Kurt, than Kurt had to be in the real world as him. And if he'd showed up here in his own clothes, than there was no doubt that Kurt was still Kurt. How the heck would the boy explain that? Chris felt panic start to rise in his chest.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Noise was beginning to fill the choir room as the rest of New Directions start to come to. Chris opened his eyes again. Blaine had left the room, probably to get that change of clothes. Though it had taken him quite some time, he looked back at Finn. "I'm always prepared. I'll bring another set with me when I come to school on Monday," he said, surprising himself at how calm he sounded. Chris only hoped that he could play his character as well as he did when he was filming. The last thing he needed right now was for someone to notice he was off. But then, who knew Kurt better than the man who created him? If Chris couldn't play his own character right, than there was no hope for anybody.

**xxx**

Before anyone could reply to what the boy, who claimed to be Kurt and not Chris, had said, hands clamped to his temples. There was a throbbing headache breaking across Kurt's scalp. It was something like he had never felt before. Darren ran to him and he was joined by Lea who seemed to have regained consciousness. Kurt cried out in pain as painful memories shoved themselves into his head. Memories about Chris. An actor.

Kurt was overwhelmed by the scenes playing in his mind and he was afraid that he might just pass out. What the heck? This Chris guy was Chris Colfer, an actor on some TV show called Glee that followed the life of Kurt and his friends and Chris, he played Kurt. Kurt didn't want to know any of this. It was bizarre and disturbing. He was scared and he didn't think he liked what he was seeing. It didn't even register that the pain had subsided and Darren and Lea both had arms around him. All that registered was that these memories were suddenly telling him that he didn't exist. That _he_ was a fictional human being. That scared him and Kurt Hummel did not get scared that often.

The Blaine wannabe guy, who Kurt now recognized as an actor named Darren Criss, thanks to Chris's memories looked at him with both worry and concern. Kurt couldn't bring himself to say anything so he just nodded his head. Darren and the girl, who was named Lea Michele and looked very much like Rachel slowly backed away and noticed they were saying something to each other.

"He thinks he's Kurt," Darren whispered to Lea. Lea frowned and Kurt felt something burn in him like an offending fire. How dare he think that he was this Chris guy thinking that he was himself or whatever! Kurt shook his head. The thought process had confused the hell out of him. He didn't know what to do. Though he had Chris's memories, he didn't know anything about the guy. Not enough to just pretend he was the actor. Though the memories did tell him there was one thing he and Chris Colfer had in common. They were both gay. That he could play off easily. But other than that, he couldn't just be Chris. For one thing, Kurt was quite sure if he tried to dress like the actor would, he would die of embarrassment.

Suddenly, his hands were engulfed in larger ones and he looked up to see an actress who resembled Lauren examining his palms. What the heck was she doing? Kurt opened his mouth to ask so when just as soon as she'd taken them up, she'd dropped his hands again. What was that all about?

The actress, whom Kurt's brain told him was named Ashley Fink, turned and looked at Darren and Lea wide-eyed. "He doesn't think he's Kurt," she said. She grabbed Kurt's hands again and ran her fingers over the palm of the right hand. He stared at her incredulously. "He is Kurt," she said than, dropping his hands once more. Darren and Lea looked at her in confusion, wondering what could lead the actress to such an assumption. They opened their mouths to ask so but she answered without ever hearing the question. "There's a scar on his right palm. No way some weird thing like what just happened would make a scar appear. Kurt has it. Chris doesn't. This isn't Chris."

And then Kurt felt the burning of fear as every conscious person turned their eyes on him. Oh boy, this was going to get very awkward.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I just want to say that I got the idea from another fan fic I read on here recently. So credit to the author! I apologize that I don't remember their name or the title. But I'm putting my own spin things because they're awesome! Oh and btw, I don't own anything and I don't know the actors or crew of Glee. Wish I did though. On with the story!

Blaine returned with the change of clothes and Chris nodded to him gratefully. "Thank you honey," he said. And than, things looked like they were going to get very, very awkward. The room was full of the other characters. Chris had no problem stripping and changing in front of Blaine because he'd done so in front of Darren loads of times and if he showed hesitance it would make them doubt that Kurt was okay. But what about everyone else? He decided there was only one solution. He stood from the chair, a bit shaken still and cleared his throat. Looking at Blaine, he smiled. "Normally, I wouldn't have much of a problem changing in front of you love," he said. "But seeing as everyone else is still here, I'm going to go change in the bathroom."

Fortunately for him, Blaine seemed to get that and nodded his head. He leaned in and whispered in Chris's ear as the actor stepped down off the riser, starting to make his way for the door. "Do you want me to come with you?" Chris grinned at the suggestive motion Blaine made with his eyebrows. Keeping character, he gave the other a light peck on the lips. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Finn look away.

"That's okay love. You stay here and make sure everyone is all right." Blaine seemed to be a bit pouty but he also understood what Chris was getting at. Another light peck and Chris headed out of the choir room, Finn looking both very pale and relieved at the same time. Now what was he going to do?

Chris hoped that this school was as much like the set in real life and when it turned out to be exactly the same, he was grateful. It helped him find the bathroom without getting lost. Really the only difference between this McKinley and the one on set, this was a real high school. But he had more pressing matters. He was seemingly stuck in a fictional world. He'd been pulled in and Kurt had been kicked out. Poor Kurt. Chris was well aware that it wouldn't be as easy as portraying someone for Kurt as it was for him. Kurt probably didn't even know that his world was fictional and that he was played by an actor.

As he stood in the bathroom stripping out of his comfortable clothes to dress in the attire that would be normal for Kurt, Chris stopped short. Wait a second. Kurt's memories had forced themselves into his head. Did that mean that Chris's own would do the same to Kurt? Was this weird phenomenon intending to permanently turn them into each other? Oh God, he sure the as hell hoped not! He wanted to go home. He wanted to see his friends. But most of all he wanted Darren!

And that was when the next odd turn of events happened. Chris got an extremely strange and horrible feeling that they were in for a long night of strange events. This second one began with the sound of thunder outside, the lights in the school suddenly turning on, and finally, a rumble so bad it knocked Chris right off his feet. He was in for a rude awakening in the next few moments.

xxx

By now, everyone in the Glee cast had come to and Darren was pacing the floor, pulling at his messy head of curls. It looked strange. Kurt was so used to Blaine's gelled back do that he just didn't know if he could get used to the way this guy treated his boyfriend's hair when he was apparently, not playing his boyfriend. The teenager felt his heart ache at the thought of his Blaine. If he was here in the so-called real world, where was Blaine? Back home most likely. And where was the real Chris? Realization hit him. If he was here, Chris had to be in his world. Damn! That actor better not lay a finger on his boyfriend! Wait, would that be considered cheating?

"Okay," Darren was saying, snapping Kurt out of his thoughts. The senior shoved his hands between his legs and flushed at the voice. His voice was every bit as nice as Blaine's. But the memories of Chris told Kurt that the actor who supposedly played Blaine, was actually straight. How in the world did a straight man play a gay man and make it seem so comfortably normal? Kurt had never seen anyone that good. "Let's try and figure this out here," Darren went on. Kurt realized that he wasn't the only one who was pacing. The Finn look-alike, Cory Monteith had joined him.

Cory was rubbing his chin. "Well we were all fine. Chris was seemingly in a sour mood for some odd reason." He shook his head and looked over at Kurt who was watching them with wide eyes, hands still shoved between his legs. He didn't dare say anything. This Chris guy was in a sour mood and he had had a bad feeling about the night.

"Right," Darren went on. "Even though this was his idea to begin with. It was almost like he was forcing himself to actually go through with it. Which, doesn't really make any sense." He shook his head and Cory nodded agreement. What the hell were these two talking about? The latter, Cory, came across as just as much a buffoon as his onscreen counterpart, whom in Kurt's world was not an onscreen counterpart. He had a feeling that Cory and Finn would completely understand each other if they ever met. That very thought had him cracking a small smile. But no one saw. He was grateful.

Lea opened her mouth to pipe up when a rumbling overtook the set. She instead clung to the piano to keep from falling over.

"Ah hell! Not again!" This voice was that of Mark Salling who was an exact replica right down to the Mohawk of Kurt's friend Puck. Well, now friend anyway. The man was bracing himself in the doorway. "Shit! What is going on here? Why is this happening?" he shouted. Lea looked over at him and Kurt got this sense that she was rather very different from the real Rachel.

"Maybe whatever this weird stuff is realized what it did and is going to give us Chris back! Send Kurt home! The poor boy looks scared stiff!" she called out, realizing that it wouldn't be easy to hear otherwise. But all thoughts and hopes were dashed when Darren was hoisted off the floor and thrown right into what appeared to be a white portal. Everyone else fell speechless.

xxx

Thankfully, this time, Chris hadn't blacked out. He was just getting to his feet in the bathroom, halfway dressed in his own clothes and halfway dressed in Kurt's when something collided with him, sending him sprawling back to the floor. At the same time, he heard a few earsplitting screams that were no doubt coming from the choir room. What in the world was going on now? He had a weird feeling he ought to get back there and straight away. But his attention was caught by whatever had knocked him to the ground.

"Chris?" said a voice and the actor blinked, realizing that he'd shut his eyes for some weird reason. When he opened them fully, he found himself gazing into hazel eyes, a mass of loose curls surrounding the face. "Shit…" was the unmistakable whisper from his co-star. Well, one good thing. At least now Chris wasn't alone.

"Oh no. The weird stuff got you now too?" he spat sporadically. There was no doubt it was Darren but if Darren was now here with him, Chris was quite sure that Blaine had been sent to the real world. He was starting to get a very disturbed feeling. Darren had enough time to bring himself to his feet and help Chris up before he collapsed over the bathroom counter, hands clutching his head. Chris knew what was happening. "You're getting Blaine's memories," he said in a really quiet whisper.

Dusting himself off, he waited patiently for Darren to recover from the painful shoving of memories into his head before he proceeded changing into Kurt's clothes. And that was when he made another realizing. Darren could not go back to the choir room with his hair in massive curls. No way whatever had happened to Blaine would have sucked all the gel right out of his hair. They were going to have to make a detour before returning to the choir room. Luckily, Chris knew, and he was certain Darren did too, that Blaine kept hair gel in his locker. It was good for during school touchups.

Darren stood straight again and blinked. "Chris what the hell is going on here?" he asked, looking around the bathroom and noting that it looked exactly like a bathroom and not some set. "Don't tell that we're…"

"In the actual world of Glee?" Chris finished for him, fastening the button on Kurt's fashionable skinny jeans. "Uh…yeah Darren. That's exactly where we are. And unless you want the other characters freaking over the fact that your hair is suddenly wild, I say we detour and make a stop at Blaine's locker. You're gonna have to be him for now."

The older actor raised his triangular eyebrows and gently shook his head, running his hand up the wall. "How in the world is this even possible?" he asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer to that. Chris was silent. As geeky and a sci-fi nerd as he was, he really had no answer for this. "All right, let's go." And the two of them left the bathroom.

xxx

The moment the earthquake like feeling and loud noise ended, everyone in the choir room groaned. Kurt pulled himself to his feet, seeing as the motion had sent him toppling out of the chair. This was like another of the bang that had brought him here, but in a different sort of way. What was going on? And what did it mean? Wait, was he home again? No, there was no ceiling and still cables on the floors and still cameras in the corners. A new but familiar voice suddenly spoke to him and caught him momentarily off-guard.

"Kurt?" it asked. Kurt whipped his head around to where a form was lying in the doorway of the room. The direction in which Darren's body had flown. But this figure said Kurt and the teenager was overwhelmed with relief as he ran forward and wrapped his arms around him. He felt the other's arms wrap around him in return.

"Blaine! Oh my God! Blaine! I was so scared! I still am!" he spat out, kissing his boyfriend all over his face. But if Blaine was now with Kurt and Kurt wasn't home, did that mean…

"Uh oh…" Lea said, staring at the two of them. Kurt had a feeling she'd just made the same realization he did. Blaine was now here, which meant Darren was in his world. Well at least now Darren and Chris were together, but how the hell were they going to fix things and switch it back. Lea looked at Ashley who looked at Cory, who looked at Mark who looked at the rest of the cast that were still all in stunned silence from Kurt being there at all.

Suddenly, Blaine cried out in pain. He clutched his head, much in the way Kurt had done not too much earlier. If when that had happened Kurt was getting Chris's memories, did that mean Blaine was now getting Darren's? Kurt didn't like that. He didn't want the actor's memories. He wanted his and he wanted to be home. He helped a slightly disoriented Blaine stand and looked around at the remaining cast members with the first bitch-face Kurt expression he'd been able to manage during this whole fiasco.

"I don't know what's going on and I don't know why. But I have a feeling it's only going to get worse so despite what happens from here on out, no one stop trying to figure out a solution. I don't know about your Chris Colfer and Darren Criss, but I for one would be very pleased to go home!" That startled everyone, Blaine included. The shorter boy clung to Kurt's thin frame and for a moment everyone stared at him. He waited for a response but when he got none, nodded his head sharply. In return, he got several nods back.

Cory started pacing again and Kurt just stood there cradling Blaine in his arms, feeling a bit more at ease now that he had his boyfriend with him. But watching Cory, he realized, as mad as he was at Finn, he really wanted his stepbrother, his real stepbrother. He just saw Cory as even more of a doofus than Finn was sometimes and frankly, he didn't measure up, look-alike or not. This was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 3

Chris and Darren walked slowly down the hallway, an odd silence overlapping them. Neither of them was too keen on what they had to do now. The only thing Chris was starting to realize was that with Darren here, it was going to be a bit odd. Darren had to be Blaine, which ultimately meant they would have to do a lot of kissing. Chris twisted his fingers. He didn't think Darren would be keen on that. But than again, Darren had never had a problem with kissing Chris for the show. But they had never had to do it so much. They'd only had like three kissing scenes the entire time Kurt and Blaine had been together. At least they had practice. Still, it didn't stop Chris from feeling slightly unnerved about this whole issue.

Darren noticed the younger actor biting his lip and seemingly twisting his fingers and he frowned in concern. Stopping, Darren placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Chris?" he asked. Chris looked at him, unaware that his concern was showing in his physical actions as the two of them walked to Blaine's locker. "Are you all right?" Chris bit his lip harder and looked away from Darren. The older man gently laid a hand on Chris's chin and turned his head to look back at him. "Chris, are you all right?" he asked again. Chris couldn't help but stare up into the older man's eyes. Why did they have to be such a beautiful hazel? Damnit! Why did he have to love him like Kurt loved Blaine?

"You do realize that if we're Blaine and Kurt…" he stopped, not sure he could go on with what he was going to bring up. But the two of them were close and Darren seemed to know what he was getting at. The older actor sighed gently and allowed the hand he held Chris's chin with to stroke it a couple of times. He looked down at him for a long moment.

"We have to act like we're together. I know Chris." He didn't know why Chris was freaking over this. Was he afraid that this was going to bother Darren? The twenty-four year old moved the hand from his chin and placed it gently on Chris's cheek. Automatically, Chris raised a hand and overlaid it on Darren's leaning into the touch without realizing what he was doing. "Don't worry Chris. We got this. It will be okay. It's not going to bother me. If there's anyone I have to pretend to be with in this cast, it's you."

The twenty-one year old was struck with surprise at that. He hadn't ever expected such words to come out of Darren's mouth. He looked at him for several long moments, surprise and shock written across his face. The older actor laughed and shook his head slightly, gracing his friend with a gentle smile. Chris smiled back and seemed to ease out of the situation comfortably. The two of them started walking again when Chris stopped short and Darren gave him a concerned look.

"Oh shit," Chris said in a tone of realization. Darren nearly deadpanned. How the hell could Chris so casually use that word? It didn't sound right coming from him, even when he was himself and not Kurt.

"What?" Darren asked, wondering what had the actor so on edge now. He raised one perfectly triangular brow and folded his arms across his chest. Chris turned his eyes from staring ahead of him to looking back at Darren.

"How are we going to explain Blaine's change of style of attire?"

**xxx**

Kurt brought Blaine over to the chairs and sat down with him, arms wrapped tightly around the other. He looked over at the others in the room. Cast members. Cast members that played them. Now, they were stuck with two of the actual characters. He didn't doubt they wanted their friends back as bad as Kurt wanted to go home with Blaine. But how the hell were they going to do that? And something in his mind was clicking like a time bomb. There was going to be more to this. He was sure that there would be. Blaine was rocking in the chair.

Lea cautiously left the piano and came and sat down next to Kurt placing a hand on his shoulder. She was grateful when he didn't shrug it off. "We'll figure this out Kurt. We really will." Kurt looked 'round at her and Blaine looked up, frowning. He hadn't quite come to terms with what exactly was happening yet. He looked at Lea, wondering why she wasn't dressed the same as when he had seen her just a few minutes earlier. For a moment, he thought she was Rachel. She looked at him, offered a smile and stuck out a hand. "Pleased to meet you Blaine. I'm Lea Michele. I play your friend Rachel," she said. Kurt bit his lip, looking back at Blaine with a bit of fear. How would he react to this?

Blaine was quiet for a few moments. Darren's memories in his head were still kind of jumbled and he was trying to sort them out. Glee was a TV show that followed their lives. Darren Criss played him and he was actually straight in real life while the actor that played Kurt was really gay. Blaine almost immediately felt bad for that Chris Colfer guy who played Kurt. He looked at Lea. She played Rachel but the actress seemed to be a much better person to get to know than the real Rachel. He took her hand and shook it.

"Hello Lea," he said in a quiet voice. He dropped her hand and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. "I want to go home Kurt," he said. This was the first time Kurt had ever seen Blaine act so vulnerable before. He was used to being the one who needed comforting not the one doing the comforting. He rubbed Blaine's back gently. "What the hell is going on and why is it happening?" Blaine asked suddenly, his usual fiery confident tone back in his voice. He sat up and threw his hands up in aggravation. Kurt looked at him, not at all sure what to say.

"I don't know Blaine. I really don't. But I did warn you guys I had a bad feeling." Blaine looked at him apologetically. Cory seemed to find something in what Kurt had just said. He took several steps forward and gently grabbed Kurt by the shoulders.

"You had a bad feeling in your world?" Kurt looked at him in confusion and nodded his head.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" he asked. It was Mark, who answered him.

"Because Chris was in a sour mood, even though this was his idea."

**xxx**

Darren stared at him. Blaine didn't actually keep a change of clothes in his locker like Kurt did. He was just as stumped as Chris. "I have no idea dude," he said, shaking his head. Chris frowned. "Sorry," he added. Chris started pacing, chin in his hand. They had to do something. He wondered if maybe they could make a break for Blaine's house and grab some of Blaine's clothes, but they would have to tell the others and Chris was not walking Darren into that choir room not looking just like Blaine. He could text one of them but he had his phone, not Kurt's and regardless of whether they all had the same numbers as the characters did in the show, they wouldn't recognize Chris's phone number.

"We're doomed," Chris said finally. He grabbed Darren's hand and started pulling him along the hallway, intending to at the very least, still get the gel in his hair. Darren tightened the grip and Chris looked back at him for a moment. The twenty-four year old smiled at him. Chris smiled back, not sure why his friend had just tightened their hands. Chris kept on pulling him along. "The least we can do is get the gel in your hair. They didn't seem to throw too big of a fit when they saw me in my clothes. I had an option out though." He looked down at himself, now dressed in Kurt's clothes. "Even if I hate how uncomfortable Kurt's wardrobe is sometimes," he said, shaking his head. That got a laugh out of Darren.

They reached Blaine's locker and Chris let go of Darren's hand, rather reluctantly. He stood back as Darren stared at the locker. Chris raised an eyebrow, wondering what the other was waiting for. "Do you think he has the same combination as he does in the show?" Darren asked. Chris thought that was a good question. But if they had created the Glee world, than surely everything that had been proven in the show would be true here. Without really hesitating, he gave his head a nod.

"Has to be. I mean, we created this world didn't we? It wouldn't exist without the show." He was quite sure that he was right. Darren nodded to him, sighed and looked back at the locker.

"Well, here goes nothing," he said, working away at the combination lock that held it firmly shut. Within seconds, he heard the click and flung the locker open. "Right on target Chris," he said with a smile. Reaching into the locker, Darren pulled out Blaine's hair gel. He turned around and held it out to Chris. Chris shook his head. "Right. I can do this." Darren was thankful that Blaine did keep a mirror in his locker. He went to work on his hair. If the gelled hair didn't help any, than he didn't know what would. He didn't know how they were going to keep the rest of the characters from knowing the truth and frankly, Darren didn't want to be the one to blow it.

**xxx**

Silence had fallen in the choir room on the set of Glee. There was a weird sort of realization as the fact that Kurt had had a bad feeling and Chris had been in a sour mood at the same exact time seemed to suggest that both of them had some sort of inkling something very strange was going to happen. Cory was pacing again. Mark stood in the doorway, running a hand through his Mohawk. Lea was still sitting beside Kurt. Blaine was looking around at them all. Ashley stood near the piano with her arms folded. Amber looked as though she thought they'd been tossed into one of Chris's sci-fi books or something. But she didn't think that Chris had ever read or seen anything quite like this before. Everyone else was still kind of speechless.

Kurt stood up and joined Cory in pacing. He put his chin in his hand and looked up at the actor. "You know, Finn is probably doing the same thing as you are right about now. You're kind of a lot alike," he said. Cory stopped pacing and looked at him in surprise. Kurt nearly burst out laughing at the look on his face, which to him was so incredibly Finn-like it was uncanny. "Yep," he said, trying not to crack. "Definitely the guy who plays Finn." God that sounded weird coming out of his mouth. Cory trying to shake this weird stuff off, as did Kurt. The two of them went back to pacing.

Naya had taken a seat at the piano and her elbows rested on the lid that was down over the keys. "So, we're in the middle of some strange phenomenon. Why don't we just leave the studio?" Mark raised an eyebrow. Cory and Kurt stopped pacing again and looked at her, as did everyone else. "Well, think about it. We were in the choir room set at the same time the Glee characters were in their actual choir room and precisely the same time of night. Maybe the answer is for us just to leave. If we take ourselves off the premises of where it happened, maybe things will go back to normal."

It was an interesting concept. Several of the others exchanged glances and seemed to think that Naya was on to something. Kurt and Blaine however, looked at each other and after a moment, they both shook their heads. "What?" Mark asked the two of them. Kurt looked at Blaine who stood up and folded his arms across his chest.

"It's too easy," he said simply. There was a point there. If the solution to solve the issue was merely to walk off the premises and go elsewhere, what was the point in that? He stuck his hands in his pockets and started pacing just like Kurt and Cory. "There has to be more to it than that. It was Heather who piped up and Kurt and Blaine had to try and remind themselves that this was the actress who played Brittany and not really Brittany. Surely she was smarter.

"There probably is. I bet we do have to leave the premises," she said, starting to walk around the room as a whole until she reached where Mark stood in the doorway. "Think about this. We were all here at the same time. Maybe we all have to leave at the same time too." Well, that just left one little problem left to solve if that was what they had to do. How the hell did they get word to the characters and Chris and Darren what they had figured out? Of course, it never even crossed their minds that Chris and Darren weren't the only ones who were going to be tossed through portals in exchange with their characters. This was only the beginning.


	5. Chapter 4

Chris watched Darren situate the gel in his hair, perfecting it to Blaine fashion. The twenty-one year old had to admit it was kind of creepy how well Darren had Blaine's gel routine down pat. But than, it was him who had invented it in the first place. Sort of anyway. Chris could still remember the time when the hair stylist had been doing Darren's hair for the role. Darren had eventually taken over, able to do it himself and had thanked the stylist but had wanted to perfect the hair of his character just like everything else he had developed when it came to Blaine.

"You do that so well Darren," Chris said as he watched his friend put the mirror back into the locker, followed by the bottle of gel and shut the locker's door with a clang. Darren turned to look at him. Chris shrugged and turned to start walking back toward the choir room. They really had no choice. They would have to go in there how they were. Darren's voice stopped him.

"Chris wait," he said. Chris turned around, a curious look on his face. Darren held out his hand to him. For a moment, Chris didn't really understand but than, he realized that Darren was waiting for him to take it in his. His heart skipped a beat, though a part of him told himself that this was only Darren getting into character. It would probably ease reactions on Darren's attire if he and Chris reentered the choir room holding hands. It was something Kurt and Blaine would do. Darren it seemed could read him like a book though. "No," he said with a smile as Chris slid his hand perfectly into Darren's. The pale man blushed, color flooding to his cheeks. "This is not just because it's what Klaine would do," he finished, using the ship name the fans had developed for Blaine and Kurt, causing Chris to giggle like a little girl.

The two of them walked quietly down the hall for several steps, Chris feeling his heart start to pound his chest. Was this really happening? Was Darren holding his had for a reason other than getting into character? He looked at the shorter actor, feeling butterflies creeping around in his stomach. Darren noticed him looking at him out of the corner of his eye and stopped, turning to look back at him gently. "Chris, what is it?" he asked, voice eerily soft and quiet.

The other opened his mouth to answer but he wasn't given a chance. That familiar rumbling started up under both their feet. They looked at each other in panic and hands still linked, broke into a run, pounding down the hallway toward the choir room in hopes to maybe stop another character from getting sent to their world. All thoughts of love and wanting to expressed feelings slid from Chris's mind as he pulled Darren along, his longer legs giving him the forward advantage.

They reached the choir room and skidded to a halt in time to see a portal opening and Rachel was caught in its pull. She was struggling against it, hand reached out towards Finn who was making a wild attempt to pull her back, keep the portal from taking her like it had Blaine supposedly taken Blaine and maybe, just maybe, even Kurt. But that couldn't be right. Kurt was there. He'd just been dressed funny. What the hell?

Chris and Darren both surged forward, intending to help keep Rachel there and maybe get thrown back into the portal to go home. But something went up like a force field, blocking them. And as they were sent flying back, they caught a glimpse of Finn and Rachel successfully linking hands before the two were pulled through the portal together and disappeared.

**xxx**

"Do you think you two might be able to telepathically communicate with Chris and Darren?" This new voice came from an actor named Kevin McHale, who apparently played Artie. Kurt was still getting used to the idea of seeing him standing, rather than in a wheelchair. He couldn't believe the actor playing his handicapped friend was not really handicapped. However, Kurt tried to shove that off as he thought about the idea the actor had just come up with. He didn't know if it was possible but it was definitely something to think about. Hell, if they could switch realities between what was real and what apparently wasn't real, maybe telepathic communication with the people who had made them wasn't a far cry from a real skill.

Kurt was pacing again. Blaine had sat back down in the chair but he didn't look so frightened and vulnerable anymore. Contrary, he looked like he was deep in thought, something that Kurt had noticed was a Blainerism when he was trying to figure out something. At least in his world. He didn't know if Darren acted like Blaine did that in the show, even if they supposed had created them.

Mark bit his lip in thought. He seemed to be considering what Kevin had just said as well as Kurt was. Kurt spoke just than. "At this point, I think I'm willing to try anything," he said, shaking his medium brown hair, which remained perfectly coifed atop his head. "But this whole thing is ridiculous and I'm not going to lie. I have a feeling it's going to get worse before it gets better," he said. Mark didn't say so but he looked like he was willing to be Kurt was right.

Blaine spoke up. "And I have the feeling that if we try to leave now, we won't be able to. Like some sort of force is keeping us here." Everyone looked at him and he shrugged, not really sure how to elaborate on that fact but oddly, it seemed he might just had a point. Though no one had actually attempted to leave the studio yet.

Lea opened her mouth to say something when they all felt it. "Oh no," the brunette girl said instead. And she only had a split second's warning before a mysterious force hoisted her into the air and sent her flying. She was flying for a portal, just like Darren had. Cory reacted almost immediately and Kurt stood there, stunned into horrible silence before he realized what Cory was doing and went to stop him.

"Cory no!" he shouted but the actor had already latched his hand onto Lea's arm, with the intent that he could pull the petite actress back from the pull easily. He was therefore caught by complete surprise when the pull of the portal proved stronger and instead of pulling Lea back, it lifted him off his feet and he found that he couldn't let go of Lea's hand. It was taking them together! Wherever they were going, they were going together. Well, at least they could rest assured knowing they wouldn't be there alone. "No!" Kurt shouted again, but it was no use as the two actors disappeared through the portal.

**xxx**

As Rachel and Finn disappeared through the portal, Darren was struck with the sudden realization that after the other characters saw this happening right before their eyes it was quite likely he and Chris would not have to pretend anymore. Seconds later, an identical Finn and Rachel reappeared but Chris and Darren recognized the clothing immediately and knew, it wasn't Finn and Rachel. Good God! Whatever this thing was, it was playing games with all of them.

Cory and Lea crashed to the floor of the choir room and Chris and Darren scrambled to help them up. Mercedes and Quinn both stood with their mouths agape. "Ah hell to the no!" Mercedes said, breaking the silence that filled the room. There was something that told the Chris and Darren she knew that these two look alikes were not exactly her friends, though Mercedes and Rachel had always sort of bumped heads. Chris bit his lip as he helped Lea dust herself off.

"Are you okay Lea?" he whispered to her, hoping beyond hope the other characters didn't really hear him. She looked around and than glanced back at him, looking confused. He leaned in closer. "I'm Chris," he said, and Lea's eyes went wide. He knew the panic was coming and he knew the headache was coming, the pain that would shove Rachel's memories into her head.

It happened to Cory first. A grunt of sudden pain had both Lea and Chris looking over at Cory whom Darren had taken it upon himself to help up. Not a second later, Lea coiled over, mimicking Cory's reaction. Both actors were clutching their heads. Chris bit his lip again and glanced at Darren. Darren could only give him one simple sentence. "I think we're busted man," he said. Chris looked sadly at the effort on Darren's hair to make him look more like Blaine. It seemed that it was all for nothing.

"Excuse me, but would someone mind telling me what the hell is going on here?" Mercedes said. Lea and Cory, starting to recover from the painful shoving of memories looked up at her blankly. Chris sighed and ran a hand lightly over his hair, feeling oddly like he didn't want to muss it up, even though now, he was quite sure that the other characters knew that he was not really Kurt. But he looked a lot like Kurt. How the hell did he explain this? He looked to Darren for help who looked just as clueless as he felt. It was Cory, who was starting to catch onto the situation fairly quickly who spoke first.

"It's a long and complicated story. You New Directions might want to sit down." Chris could kiss Cory for handling all this so smoothly but he held back. Instead, he helped Lea to a chair, walked over to Darren and slid his arm through his. Darren didn't protest. He allowed Chris to drop his head on his shoulder, an awkward sort of movement considering the younger actor was taller than he was. Without thinking, Darren turned and placed a soft kiss into Chris's hair. A shy smile crossed the taller man's face and a tiny sigh broke from his lips. Not that he would admit so out loud, but something about Darren's actions made him feel comforted and better. They were in for a long explanation and he had a feeling, the four of them would have to work together to explain it.

**xxx**

"Oh God, oh God, oh God!" Kurt was freaking out, hands running up into his hair, a fact that he subconsciously knew was messing with his perfect coif, but he didn't care at the moment. More of his friends were going to end up here. The more that came, the more he feared they wouldn't ever get home. It didn't help when seeing Rachel and Finn tumble to the floor from the portal that had just taken Lea and Cory proved his point. "This is not happening!" Kurt spat, stomping his foot.

Rachel scrambled to pull herself up from the floor and she looked around curiously, eyes wide as she stared at the mix of people, several who looked familiar but not because they didn't seem to be dressed right. And than her eyes fell on Kurt. "Kurt?" she asked in a really quiet voice. Kurt stared at her. That kind of tone or voice was so unnatural for Rachel. He went to reply but stopped short when his friend doubled over. "What is that?" she cried in pain. Kurt frowned. Great, were all his friends going to get attacked by the actor's memories?

His eyes flipped passed Rachel to where is stepbrother had started to get up from the ground, just as he the pains seemed to plague him. Kurt ran to him and wrapped his arms around the bigger teenager. He was intent on comforting him just as he had done when Blaine had arrived. Finn was his stepbrother after all. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Blaine kneeling beside Rachel, who had fallen to the ground with the weight of the memories harshly shoving into her head.

"Ow," she squeaked. Blaine looked at Kurt who seemed to just tell him with his eyes that he thought he had a terrible idea of what was to come and they should be ready for more of this pain. But thinking about this was enough to strengthen the senior's fears that they were all going to get stuck here. He glanced at Naya and Heather, wondering now if they still thought the leaving the premises idea was going to work. Naya, had a look on her face that was so anti-Santana that for the first time since he'd gotten there, Kurt had no trouble at all believing she wasn't the bitchy Latina.

"Kurt, what's going on?" Finn asked suddenly. Kurt turned his eyes on his stepbrother, realizing Finn was recovering from the memory intake. Kurt looked at him with sad eyes. "Kurt, I know you're my stepbrother and I know that other guy wasn't because I may be dumb but I know you. Now tell me, what the hell is going on?" he said. Kurt just hugged him tightly. Rachel was looking at the two of them. The look on her face clearly said she wanted answers too. Mark stepped forward.

"Well come the real world man," he said. Finn looked up at him. Rachel looked terrified. Blaine let out a sigh and Kurt just hugged his stepbrother even tighter still, just happy to have a real piece of home back with him. Blaine was home too of course, but Finn was family. He knew Blaine would get that. "My name is Mark and I play Puck. Your world, it's a TV show. You've been switched with the actors who play you guys. You, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine are all now here. Our friends…are in your world." Finn and Rachel just stared in fear and confusion. Could this really get any worse?


	6. Chapter 5

Lea turned her eyes on Chris and Darren, failing to hide the grin that was beginning to break her face when she saw the way the two of them were standing. She forced herself to wipe it clean from her features, but not before the two actors noticed she had been wearing it in the first place. They glanced at each other. Lea apparently had no desire to pretend to be Rachel. Though she noted by the way Chris was now dressed and the attempt to make Darren's hair look more like Blaine, that they had been trying to cover the truth and she didn't blame them. There was just no way to do it now. "Christopher Colfer," she stated, dawning a serious tone as though she were scolding a child. Chris looked at her in surprise. "What in God's name is going on here?"

Cory looked over at her. "Lea," he said quietly. The actress turned her eyes from Chris. Cory ticked his head toward one of the chairs. "I'm going to try and explain to them who we are exactly," he said. Chris remembered that Cory was starting with the explanation and Lea seemed to just want answers. Oddly enough, the girl exchanged looks with Mercedes who was looking as daffy as Brittany was, hearing her so-called friends called by different names.

As much as he didn't want to, Chris reluctantly pulled away from Darren, who looked equally reluctant at the separation of contact. He gave him a short nod and genuine smile before stepping up to join Cory. "I'll help," he said to the other actor. Cory gave him a grateful look. Chris folded his arms across his chest and looked around at the other characters. They had all taken seats. "I know this is the perfect time to panic so I'm going to say it won't do any good. I'm quite sure that things are going to get worse though." The characters looked at each other gravely. Darren joined Chris and Cory, automatically sliding his hand into Chris's, coaxing him on. Chris smiled and looked at them. "I'll start by introducing myself. My name is Chris Colfer and I am the actor who plays Kurt Hummel on the television show Glee."

Silence passed over the lot of them and Chris saw Mercedes' mouth drop open Brittany looked as though Christmas had come early. Finally, the impossible was made possible. "The TV follows our lives?" she said. "Why didn't Lord Tubbington tell me? He knows everything! That cat is out for world domination I think!" she cried. Several of the people in the room gave her odd looks. Santana took her hand and politely placed it over Brittany's mouth in an attempt to tell her to be quiet.

Cory picked up the slack. "I'm Cory Monteith. I play your friend Finn Hudson," he said. There were no outbursts now and Chris decided that maybe they should ease in the rest of the info. But introductions were a good place to start. Cory nodded his head at Lea and went on. "And that's Lea Michele. She plays Rachel Berry but she's nothing like her in real life," he said. The others glanced at her, Mercedes seeming unsure. Darren picked up, introducing himself.

"I'm Darren Criss. I play Blaine Anderson." He squeezed Chris's hand and Chris looked at him, nodding for him to go on. "And unlike the character of Blaine, I am not gay. I'm straight." That seemed to throw everyone for a loop. Not to anyone's surprise, it was Mercedes who spoke up.

"How in the world is a straight actor able to play a gay character and seem so comfortable with it?" she asked. No one seemed to really have an answer for her. Silence fell and it only served to increase the awkwardness.

**xxx**

"The real world?" Rachel cried out. An aggravated look crossed her face and she marched right up to Mark who seemed taken aback. She poked him harshly in the chest. "I think you're mistaken! Where I came from is the real world! You're the ones who don't exist!" she spat. Kurt rushed over from Finn and grabbed a hold of her arm gently, pulling her away from the actor who was staring down at Rachel with wide eyes. Amber had dropped her jaw open, a fact that was mimicked by Heather and Naya. Dianna looked as though she were about to cry. This was all just getting ridiculous.

It was Harry, the actor who played Mike who spoke first. "Why don't we just say, your world is real to you and our world is real to us," he said. Kurt looked like he could kiss him for a moment but swallowed hard. Neither Mike nor the actor was gay, the latter fact being something Chris's memories were telling him. Kurt carefully led Rachel over to a seat and sat her down. She was breathing heavily and her hands gripped the plastic of the chair so hard her tanned skin turned white at the knuckles.

Finn stood from the floor and went and sat next to her, pulling her into his arms. "I want to go home," she whispered weakly and Finn tried his best to comfort her. One of the perks of being her boyfriend, Kurt supposed. The senior resumed his pacing but Blaine stopped him short, wrapping a hand around his arm and pulling him into him. Kurt couldn't contain himself. He buried his face in Blaine's neck and tried his hardest not to cry. He'd been here long enough. He'd stood tall against all of this long enough. He was allowed to break down. Maybe it would make him stronger for what would be the worst.

Amber spoke up, her voice quiet and reassuring. "Don't worry. Before that strange rumbling and portal brought you two here and took Cory and Lea from us, we were discussing a possible solution to solve all this," she said. Rachel looked up at her, that desperate look or worry whenever she was on edge – such as the time she'd lost her voice – painted all over her face. She looked like she was hoping that there was hope. Finn hugged her tighter.

"Cory and Lea?" he asked suddenly. Ashley answered him.

"They're the actors who play you and Rachel," she said. Finn nodded his head in silent understanding. Rachel was sniffling and Kurt had started to rub his nose on Blaine's shoulder. It was turning red. He looked up and Blaine offered a reassuring smile. Kurt wanted to kiss him so bad. Ashley seemed to notice and she shrugged. "It's not like we don't see Chris and Darren kissing playing you guys. We know who you are and what you're like. Feel free to be yourselves," she said, smiling slightly. Kurt looked extremely grateful and in the next instant, he'd connected his lips with Blaine's. Blaine just held him, caressing his back gently.

Mark picked up the pacing where Kurt and Cory had left off. His chin was in his hand. "So I guess we may already know the inevitable," he said. Kurt and Blaine broke apart and they all looked at him. "I get the feeling that everyone, is going to end up getting switched." No one said anything as fear gripped the room as a whole.

**xxx**

Darren took it upon himself to answer Mercedes. "I was born and raised in San Francisco. Playing a gay teenager doesn't bother me none," he said, shaking his head. He side hugged Chris. Mercedes inclined her head and turned her eyes on Chris. Crossing her arms over her chest she seemed to ask him a silent question as she raised an eyebrow. She was wondering quite obviously about him.

"I'm gay. Kurt being gay is not really an act for me. It's part of who I really am as a person too," he said shortly. It was weird how even though he didn't know Mercedes personally, he seemed to be in tune enough with the way Amber played her that he could read what she was thinking. After all, other than Blaine, she was Kurt's best friend. He'd gotten to know Mercedes well through playing Kurt and he thought it was weird how he was able to read her the way Kurt would. Though a part of him wondered if that was due to the fact that he had Kurt's memories in his head. A scary thought crossed his mind and he looked at Darren with a slight twinge of fear.

As Cory tried to explain everything better to the others, Darren pulled Chris off to the side. "What's the matter Chris?" he asked, dropping his hand to place his on his shoulder. He gave him a great look of concern. Chris sighed and shook his head lightly, his hair barely moving due to the hairspray he'd put in it to perfect Kurt's image. "Chris, come on, tell me," Darren prompted. Chris sighed again.

"Well, you know how when we got here, our heads were filled with their memories?" he asked. Darren nodded. "I just had a scary thought," he went on. Darren looked at him, indicating for him to keep going because he wasn't going to say anything. "What if whatever is doing this to us. What if it's intention is to switch our lives with the characters permanently." Darren looked confused so Chris decided he should probably elaborate and try and get his point across better. "I mean, what if we're meant to become our characters and our characters are meant to become us?" Darren's eyes went wide as orbs.

"Oh dear God, I didn't think of that," he said, catching on to the bit of fear radiating from his friend and onscreen boyfriend. Chris wrapped his arms around him suddenly and pulled him in. "No matter what happens, I have a feeling we won't forget who we really are and we are going to fight this. We'll go home Chris, I promise. And I will never forget you if you promise never to forget me," Darren went on.

Chris pulled away slightly so he could look down at the shorter actor. Oddly, he reached a hand up and brushed it over Darren's now gelled hair. "Dare, I could never forget you. Not in a million years," he said. And then Darren did something he had never expected him to do. He closed the distance, leaned up and very gently sealed his lips to Chris's, an act that made the younger man's heart flutter.

**xxx**

Kurt was still wrapped in Blaine's arms. But something very weird happened at that moment. A funny feeling washed over him and scene flashed in his mind's eye. One look at his boyfriend and he could tell that Blaine was experiencing the same thing. Kurt could feel his heart fluttering as the scene played out in front of his mind. But it wasn't really his heart. It was someone else's. And without a doubt, he knew whose heart it was. He looked at Blaine and the two of them opened their mouths, saying the same exact thing at the same exact time.

"They're in love," they both said and stared kind of googly-eyed at each other for several seconds. That got everyone's attention. Mark looked at them oddly. Finn looked dumber and more clueless than ever. Rachel was heaving with the after effect of her sobbing. Amber was looking at them as though she was waiting for them to elaborate. Everyone else looked confused, concerned, and curious. No one knew what was going on and Kurt thought he had just discovered something. Gently breaking away from his boyfriend, he stepped forward.

"I have a connection, seemingly to Chris," he said. He looked back at Blaine who nodded his head. "And Blaine's connected to Darren. I know he saw the same thing I did." He stopped and everyone seemed to egg him to go on with their eyes. He looked expectantly at Finn and Rachel, knowing that they to would probably experience a connection to their perspective actors eventually. It was a breakthrough. He smiled gently. "They were kissing," he finished, the grin on his face widening ever so much.

It was Amber who spoke up, breaking the stunned silence that had passed over the room. "Real Kurt Hummel say what?" she stated. She looked around at her co-stars. Naya and Heather looked extremely happy. Dianna and Mark both looked shocked like Amber. Ashley looked smug and the rest of them all looked highly confused. "Okay, as much as I know we all wanted that to happen, Darren's straight and I think he has a girlfriend. There's no way that happened!"

Blaine stepped forward. "We both saw it. It happened," he said firmly. Again, silence fell around the room. Well, this was a new development. Amber's face suddenly took on a rather disappointed look. It was clear by the expression that she was disappointed she hadn't been there to see the two of them actually kiss as Chris and Darren and not Kurt and Blaine. Mark seemed to finally find his voice and he put in a question of doubt.

"Are you sure they weren't just pretending to be you two?" he asked. Kurt looked at Blaine and vice versa. The two of them shook their heads. They couldn't explain how they knew, they just kind of did.

"We're sure," they both said at the same time. "Don't ask us how," they went on. Blaine cracked a smile and Kurt couldn't help bursting out into giggles. How the heck did they all of a sudden have this twin telepathy kind of thing? In the end, he just chalked it up to the fact that they were so close. Blaine remained quiet as Kurt added one last thing. "As bad as things might get, I think we'll all be okay in the end."


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: So terribly sorry this update took so long! Dang holidays! But I hope it turns out to be worth the wait! Again, if you get the chance, go visit franticwritergirl's profile and check out the Puck/Finn story we're collab on! We greatly appreciate it! On with the story!

Chris was the first one to break the kiss and his eyes slowly fluttered open as he pulled away from the shorter man. Darren looked up at him, a rather shy smile gracing his features and Chris thought he had never looked more beautiful than at that moment. The younger actor smiled back at him. "Wow…" Chris said, breathless. He wasn't really sure what else to say. Should he ask Darren why he had done that? Should he question the action? Maybe it was a spur of the moment thing that Darren had done, trying to seal a promise or something. But Chris wanted more than that. He wanted Darren to want to be with him. Wanted him to love him. Shit! What the hell was he thinking right now?

_Real smooth Chris. In the middle of a damn crisis_, he spat to himself in his mind. He shook his head heavily and Darren gave him an odd look. "Nothing," Chris muttered. Out of the corner of his eye, he noted that Lea was looking over at them suspiciously. The two of them had yet to part from each other's arms. _Did she see_? Chris wondered. He tried not to dwell on it. There were more important things.

Darren seemed to think so as well. He broke from Chris, for the second time reluctantly and stepped forward. "Listen," he said to the group as a whole. Chris gave him a curious look, one that was mimicked by both Lea and Cory. "I know this is going to sound crazy. But I think we should leave the choir room." Chris furrowed his brows in confusion and everyone else stared at Darren like he was indeed crazy. It was clear they thought sticking together in one place might be better. Everyone burst into words at the same time and no one could figure out what anyone else was saying. It was Chris that seemed to get a hint of what Darren was getting at.

Sticking two fingers in his mouth, the twenty-one-year-old stood on one of the chairs and whistled so shrilly he saw several people shove their fingers in their ears. It worked though. "I think Darren has a point," he said. People glanced at each and back at Chris, not daring to break out in hysterical talking again. "If we separate ourselves, whatever this weird pull thing is might have a harder time getting to us. On top of that, it might help to investigate the school. There's usually something controlling this kind of weird phenomenon. We need to look for anything out of the ordinary."

Well, that was enough to tell everyone else that this was definitely not their Kurt Hummel. This guy sounded science savy and had absolutely none of Kurt's formal air of speech, if you could put it that way really. It was starting to sink in that he really was someone else.

Quinn, of all people had just opened her mouth to say something when that familiar rumbling jumped up and Puck cut in across whatever she was about to say. "Fuck this shit dude! I'm out of here!" he cried, running from the room. That weird portal was already starting to develop. Chris and Darren watched Puck run from the room, knowing that at least for the moment he was safe. It was Cory's voice they heard next.

"What are we waiting for?" he cried, grabbing Lea's hand! "Run!" he shouted. No one needed telling twice. They all got up or down and ran for the door, Mercedes and Lauren both pushed behind because of their bigger size. That read bad luck for them and before either could out the door, the portal had latched a hold. Lauren grabbed the doorframe and Mercedes clutched her arm. It was to no avail and before anyone had noticed what happened, they were pulled through.

xxx

A rush filled Kurt's head and he blinked his eyes for a long moment, clamping his hands to his temples. Blaine threw him a worried glance. Kurt shook his head and frowned. "Right," he said. Rachel, Finn, and Mark all raised an eyebrow. After a moment, Blaine caught on, mimicking Kurt's actions slightly. "They're splitting up," Kurt said finally, seemingly receiving transmission from Chris's brain. Amber frowned and looked between the four characters before shaking her head. Mark voiced the words that the actress had been thinking.

"Are they out of their minds?" Oddly, Finn seemed to pick up the tail and Blaine and Kurt figured that he had found his connection with Cory. Everyone turned to look at him as he screwed up his face in thought.

"They're doing it to search for clues and hoping it will make it harder to switch us," he said, pulling what he got from Cory listening to Chris. Blaine, Kurt, and Rachel all nodded their heads. "From what else I gather, Puck ran from the room, probably intending to save his own life, and Cory told everyone to run, but why is kind of fuzzy. I don't think my connection's as strong yet."

Blaine stood in thought rubbing his chin and shutting his eyes. He was reading into Darren's head. "The rumbling came back. Another portal is going to come," he said, shaking his head. The others looked on in fear. "No idea who it's taking this time. Darren and Chris were the first two out the door, after Puck so neither of them saw who else made it out." The others in the room were now worried sick. Rachel spoke up from her spot on the chair, her voice in choked sobs after her crying.

"Lea and Cory both made it out but that's a given because it doesn't need them," she said, frowning. Everyone else gave her a sympathetic look. Her bit of info hadn't really been helpful and they were sure she had realized that but given what she had said, it was probably safe to assume that Lea and Cory had been right behind Chris and Darren. So everyone else, who was still at stake, had been behind them. The only person they knew was safe for sure at this point was Puck, which meant Mark was safe for now. "You don't have to fret right at this moment," Rachel said to the actor. He frowned, not exactly happy with the fact that he was only one who didn't really have anything to worry about.

Just as Kurt opened his mouth to say something more, that rumbling started up on their end and everyone seemed to go stock white. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and started for the door. "I know this is a set and Blaine, Finn, Rachel, and I probably will get lost, but I say we do the same thing they did and split!" he said. The other's looked at each other and nodded, just as that portal started to whirl its way into the room.

They all went to stand and Amber and Ashley both found they couldn't move of their own accord. The force of the portal was sucking on them. "I can't move!" they both shouted at the same time, looking at each other. The others stopped in the doorway, watching the portal take both actresses for its own before fear pushed them to run off in different directions.

xxx

Darren skidded around a corner, hand clutching Chris's tightly and came to a sudden halt in the hallway right outside Emma Pillsbury's office as a similar portal opened in the air in front of them. He stared at Chris who stared wide-eyed at the portal. Both men watched as the thing cruelly spat Amber out of its center. The actress went tumbling to the ground and almost immediately, her hands flew up to her head and she cried out in pain.

"Holy shit," Darren whispered. He looked at Chris who paled even more if that were possible. "It's moving in faster. Didn't it take a bit for us to get their memories?" he asked. Chris, looking fearful nodded his head. He pulled his hand from Darren's and ran to their friend who was sitting on the ground now, still clutching her head in pain. The portal seemed to disapparate and vanish into the thin air. Darren spoke again softly, his words directed at Amber. "Amber, are you all right?" he asked. She looked up, noticing Chris and Darren and never seemed happier to see them and she knew it was them because Darren had called her Amber. He and Chris would know better than anyone what was really going on here by now.

She looked from Darren to Chris and Chris to Darren as the pain in her head dissolved. She shook he head densely and Chris threw Darren a worried looked. "Where's Ashley?" she asked suddenly. Chris paled. "It took us both," she went on. Amber sighed. "It took us at the same time so why isn't she here with me?" It was that fact that told the two men that the portal was going to play with their splitting up and if it took two people, than it was going to separate them as well. Chris wasn't sure he liked that idea.

"That must mean it got Mercedes and Lauren," he said frowning. Darren nodded his head and came and knelt beside the two of them. Chris looked back at Amber. "Let's just hope it spits her out where someone else is," he said, hoping she didn't end up somewhere alone.

OOO

As luck would have it, the portal releasing Ashley spat her out in front of Puck of all people. The Mohawk boy was standing in front of Figgins' office looking positively wide-eyed. When Ashley tumbled out of the portal and clamped her hands over her head, Puck knew what had happened. "Shit!" he spat intending to make a run back to the choir room and have word with that portal for taking his girlfriend. "Let me guess, you're not Lauren, you play her?" he said, still trying to grasp the idea of what the four actors had said. "What's your name anyway?"

Ashley looked up at him, hands still trying to vend off the pain that was radiating in her brain as Lauren's memories shoved themselves into her head. She decided right than and there that she didn't know if she wanted to know Puck for real. Lauren could deal with him but Ashley was nothing like her character. "Ashley," she finally managed to say, relieved that the pain was subsiding. "Ashley Fink and yes, I play Lauren. Pleasure to meet you Puck," she said. Well. This was certainly going to be strange.

xxx

Rachel and Finn immediately wondered if splitting up had been a very smart idea. They were clamoring over cables and once or twice, Finn nearly ran into a camera. It was too damn dark and easy to trip over the set. It only made the two teens wish they were still back in their own world. Rachel nearly started crying again but instead, when she saw the portal that stopped the two of them in their tracks, she let out a high-pitched scream. The next thing either of them knew, Lauren came flying out of the portal and Finn quickly pulled Rachel out of the way as she nearly crashed into her.

Lauren was already clutching her head but one of her hands when to her leg as she landed hard on one of the cables on the floor. "What the?" the wrestler cried out in aggravation. She wanted Puck. For the first time in her life, Lauren felt like she felt helpless. Her eyes were squeezed shut tight at both the pain in her leg and the memories of Ashley's pushing into her head. The latter pain was starting to subside though and she brought her other hand to her leg, gritting her teeth and managing to make herself stand up.

"Lauren?" Finn said cautiously, looking at her. She looked over at him and shook her head, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. "Lauren, it's Finn. The portal brought you to the actors' world. You're in Ashley's world," he said, gaining the actress's name from Cory's memories in his head. Lauren looked like she wanted to punch the wall.

"Where's Puck?" she said. Finn and Rachel exchanged looks, thinking that Lauren was still trying to sort out thoughts. If she was thinking through this straight, she might remember that Puck was still in their world. "Better yet, where's Mercedes? She came with me," she said. Finn and Rachel felt helpless because they couldn't give her answers.

OOO

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted, skidding to a halt and tripping over a cable, sending himself sprawling to the floor. Great, he'd lost his boyfriend. Stupid splitting up idea! He cried out in pain though as he felt his ankle twist. Lovely, now he was definitely not going anywhere. He reached down with his hand and started to apply pressure to the hurt ankle, which he noticed was already starting to swell. Great, just great. How was he going to walk now?

"Kurt?" asked a voice and the teenager turned his head to look over his shoulder. Mercedes was sitting against a partial locker set, seemingly lost and recovering from memory gain. "Is that you?" Kurt nodded and crawled over to her wincing at the pain in his ankle. "What's wrong? What happened Kurt? Where's Blaine?" he shrugged and frowned.

"I lost him in the split up and I think I just twisted my ankle. It's already starting to swell." Mercedes looked apologetic. "I don't think we're going anywhere until someone finds us. This set is riddled with confusing hallways, wires, and cables. Without one of the actors, I say we're pretty much screwed."

A/N: Yay! Spreading out stuff! Separation! This means probably longer chapters until they're altogether again so just so things don't get confusing, the x's will remain my world dividers. And anytime you see "O", which there will be three of, it's a divider to tell you I'm jumping to another group in the same world. As they're spit up, it would look confusing otherwise. Not everybody will appear in every subdivision but seeing as Chris/Kurt and Darren/Blaine are basically the main charries, either one or both will appear in every subsection. Hope that makes sense! Sorry for the long author's note! I hope it was worth the wait! Please review! They keep me motivated!


End file.
